


I Missed You

by PixieLilac



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male on Top, OC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieLilac/pseuds/PixieLilac
Summary: Hurk, is gone for about a week and Oviya (my OC) finds herself missing him more then she expected. When he does get she can't hold back her emotions, any further and he can't either. So they both get carried away 18+





	I Missed You

It has been at least five days, since Oviya has seen or heard from Hurk . Normally, he’d radio in at least once a day letting her know he didn’t die but he didn’t this time. She hated admitting it, it scared her, she couldn’t sit still she found herself constantly looking up st the clock or the radio, hoping she’d hear the static and it would be him. It was the first time in the five days, she was letting herself relax and sit on the couch. Her tired eyes fought to stay away, but ended up giving in over time. A hour or two passed, and the door of the trailer squeaked open, Ovi sat up slowly rubbing her eyes half asleep, once she could pick out the frame of her person, she blinked a couple times. Then only then, could she pick out the frame of a rocket launcher then, that dopey smile of his. Even on the half sleep state, Ovi was pushing herself up, throwing her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She purred as he sat down his large weapon on the table, then carried her to their small shared bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Ovi moved her head from hurks neck, she moved her lips to his. The first time she truly kissed at his lips, slofly pecking and letting their lips dance, soft yippies left her as his large calloused hands grabbed at her breasts, with one slipping under her shirt. “Oh spicy mama, didn’t know you’d be this excited to see me.” Hurk purred against her lips as they both laid on their bed, he growled softly with a happy smile, as she pulled at his waist wanting him on top of her. “Oh look at that, Hurk is taking his time getting what he wants for once,” Ovi teased softly as she pulled her lips away from his for a moment, smiling at the hungry expression left on his lips. Her hands and fingers quickly pulled at his tank, ripping it from his frame throwing it to the side. Softly and caringly she pressed pecks all of his chest while complimenting him the entire time. A soft purr left her as his large hands moved the the fabric of her own shirt then, worked it up and over her head. It has been a while, since Ovi has let anyone get this close to her or let someone, move their hands to where Hurk had his own hands. She was blushing a shade of tomatoes red from, that she already didn’t have a bra on she was getting ready for bed before he got home.. and now it just looks like she was waiting for him.. which now she was going to play along saying that’s the case. “God damn, didn’t know your little mountains would be so perky to see me,” Ovi laughed softly and pulled his head down, plaiting her lips on his again. As they kissed, Ovi struggled but untied that well worn, bandana of his throwing it to the side. “My bandana really? That what really makes me a man,” Hurk protested for a second. “Oh really? Not that your about to get what you want, and get your dick wet?” Ovi purred softly, it was the first time she initiated it. It just caused Hurk to stare down at her blushing with a large dopey grin.

Not a second after the large grin was sprawled across, his face he was working off Ovis shorts then tossed them over his shoulders. He softly pressed kisses all over her stomach down to her thigh, muttering. “Beautiful, gorgeous. My woman, thank you for spoiling me,” in short sentences he’d say each one, his sentences began to get caught in his throat as his blue eyes watched wide eyed at Ovi’s bronze hands tugging at his pants line. Her soft brown eyes, widen as had his pants tugger down all the way, she wasn’t expecting him not to have boxers on, but why should she be surprise. It is Hurk. And without the cover of his American flag pants, it couldn’t hide his hard cock. Right after she noticed that, her eyes skimmed back to his, he seemed excited as his eyes darted all over her bare body. She knew he was around average in length but he does have the girth, she nodded up at him as he lowered himself closer onto her, so their bodies seemed to click together like magnets. Ovi pulled at his neck, deepening a kiss with rocking her hips down, teasing him as he fussed trying to get himself positioned in her. As she teased him and kissed his lips roughly with soft little nips. Her lips stretched up with her body, bucked back against trying to push him off, once she felt penetration. It wasn’t the hole she was expecting so it did give her a mild heart attack. “Thanks for the warning,” Ovi growled, when her eyes moved up she caught Hurk blushing and raised a brow when he pulled out. Then carefully pushed into wet mess, from waiting for him to get home for a couple days and that now she wanted him. She wanted her big soft dorky man, ovis neck arched back resting on the pillow with rough moan as her fingernails softly dug itno his wrists and he softly moved her hands up over her head pinning them.

Oviyas bouncy wavy black hair bounced on her shoulders, from each thrust as Hurk rammed back into her. She could feel, his cock stretch her walls, it’s been a long time since she’s done anything and it showed. From how she was purring and her eyes where about all the way rolled back in her skull with her mouth all the way sprawled open. Unlike Hurk, she couldn’t get a sound out from how much she was enjoying it, all her sounds where stuck in her throat leaving her breathless. Just her warm, airy breath ghosted onto Hurk’s cheek as he pressed is head down to softly kiss at her lips and neck. Her nails, dug softly into his wrists while her body arched up against his study frame. The noises that left him seemed almost inhuman from how low they were then they’d switch to be high pitched. Neither one could tell, but it has been a while for both of them, and both were enjoying more than the both expected. A moan finally broke out in a raspy breath, once she felt the tip of hurks member twitch deep inside of her. Hurk, still had her arm pinned above her head, but his grip loosened as he got closer to his climax.

Their lips again, and both of their lips parted letting their tongues dance together, twirling and wrapping around the other. While they teased the others tongue, from the bliss of pleasure and the mixed euphoria of happiness they both where getting from the other. Ovi found her hips slowly pushing back against his study thrusts. If she thought Hurks groans were loud, oh boy she was wrong. The excitement of looking down seeing his woman work herself on him made him feel like a million bucks. His blue eyes, traveled all over her toned body, he began to pant when she began to move herself faster countering his movement even faster, helping him get deeper. Hurk pressed his forehead against hers, as he pressed himself more into her body. Finding himself, thrusting rougher into her, smiling as she moaned and how her breath ghosted his face. “Hurk I’m gonna, cum,” Ovi moaned blushing up at him, rolling her eyes playfully as he smiled and nipped at her bottom lip. “I’m gonna- too.. your just so damn beautiful I can’t handle it,” Hurk struggled out. Ovis blush was gone, she just was happy and was fully accepted the fact she loved what was happening. “Then cum,” Ovi purred up at him then nipped a peck to his lips. As if on command, she felt his body tighten and his thrusts slowed with then the warm spilling of his seed into her with loud groans. Her body took it as it’s que to finish itself, the wave of pleasure hit her like a truck. Making her grip tight to hurks arms. Both left a painting mess, as Hurk stayed above her panting as he softly pressed a few loving kisses to ovis lips. Now instint took over, Hurk slowly and carefully rolled over pulling Ovi onto of him letting her rest her head on his chest. while he now took deep slow breaths to bring himself back from the bliss. "That was-" He was caught off from a soft kiss from Ovi as she smiled. "Amazing" she smiled at him then rested her head back onto his sturdy chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know some of you may have never heard of my Doll Oviya aka Ovi so heres a quick link to her aesthetic board, to have a idea at her aesthetic. I will be adding her full ref to my Tumber, then I'll add all her info link her or my profile. https://www.pinterest.com/Silverhatesuall/far-cry-5/oc-oviya-nair/ - Ovi


End file.
